Spending Christmas with a demon
by sexyhunter13
Summary: Dean finds himself spending chrismas with a unlikely person. Dean/Ruby one shot. My first fic so please be kind and review. thanks. Now turned into a series of Ruby, Dean and Sam adventures due to popular demand. Oh and Ruby is Katie Kassidy.


Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural sadly

Author's note: This is my first fic. So please be kind to me. And this story takes place right after the very supernatural Christmas episode later that night.

Sam had just fallen asleep after watching the football game with Dean. And Dean needed to get some fresh air. He was glad that he was able to spend some time with Sammy before his deal was done. He just wished he could have made his brother's Christmas more memorable. Grabbing his keys to the impala Dean took off and left the hotel. Going towards the impala Dean felt the lights go on and off in the hotel room and got out his gun from the trunk. As he turned around he saw who was standing there and he had a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, If it isn't my favorite demon girl" Dean said walking up to Ruby and gave her a smile. "I didn't know that demon's celebrated Christmas."

"Very funny. Actually I'm just here to check up on Sam. Nice job with the Anti clause Dean" Ruby said pushing her way past him.

"Well thanks. Besides compared to the other stuff we fought they were a peace of cake" Dean said in arrogance.

"Is that arrogance I hear? Oh wow the demon's will defiantly love having you in hell" Ruby said leaning against the car.

"Hey I don't need your wise ass remarks Ruby. I was having a fine Christmas eve until you showed up"

Ruby scuffed and rolled her eyes. "Well I guess my time is up here. There's nothing more for me to do" Ruby said as she began to turn around. Then she felt something touch her hand. It was Dean's. This both shocked Ruby and made her feel warm inside. Dean was the first human in centuries to touch her that way and she backed off.

"Sorry. It's just that. Well it's Christmas. I was wondering if you wanted to stay?" Dean asked her. 'what the hell am I doing?' Dean thought staring at the beautiful blonde demon in front of her.

Still in shock to his question Ruby nodded. "Um yeah sure got any plans?" Ruby asked in a stutter. 'What the hell am I doing? Get a hold of yourself Ruby you're a demon' she told herself and waited for Dean's answer. "Well?"

" I got an idea" Dean said. Ruby and Dean drove a couple of minutes to a all night Diner. Once inside they discovered they were the only one's there and a old man who looks like he had no family smiled at them.

"Hello what can I get you two?" The old man asked. He acted like they were his first customer's of the night, And probably was.

"Um I'll have some cracker's and Coffee thanks" Ruby said trying to be polite as she could be.

"I'll have pie and Coffee as well thanks" Dean said and the man nodded. He looked back at Ruby and then the man. "Poor guy. Probably doesn't even have a family."

"Well he's old." Ruby said with out any sympathy in her. Dean just rolled his eyes and smiled at the man that came over to them. 'demon's' Dean thought as he nodded to him.

"Thank you sir" Dean said and Ruby nodded as well as she began to eat her crackers. " So demon's can eat after all huh?" He asked her digging into his pie.

Ruby looked disgusted but had to almost laugh since there was some cream on his face from the pie. "We have too. Too keep our host bodies healthy. And um you have some" Ruby got a napkin and wiped the cream off of his face. "Um that's much better" Ruby said.

"Well thanks" Dean said as they stared at each other. A akward silence surrounded them for a couple of seconds before Dean spoke up. "So any words on my deal yet?" Dean asked.

"Why? I thought you were ready to go to hell?" Ruby asked sipping on her Coffee. "Why is the reason for this sudden change of heart?"

"I just had a conversation with Sam tonight. I don't know. I was just wondering" Dean said.

"No. I'm sorry Dean. Your going to hell" Ruby said and Dean nodded. Ruby could tell there was a slight dissapointment that she hadn't found anything yet that could save him. Her next move even surprised her. She put her hand on his and looked at him. "Hey?" She said lifting his cute chin up. "We will find something ok? I promised Sam and I'm good at keeping my word" She said and folded her arms. "You know this is the first Christmas I ever had"

"Really?" Dean asked finishing up his pie. "You never celebrated Christmas before?" Dean asked. Ruby looked at him and sighed.

"My story is kind of complicated Dean. But thank you for being sweet to me tonight" Ruby told him and kissed his cheek softly which made Dean's cheek's blush. It made Ruby laughed abit.

Dean was surprised that he actually liked her laugh. It was sweet and innocent. And even though she was a demon. Her face features and cute smile was more beautiful then any girl he had slept with in the entire year. "Your welcome. I guess demon's and hunters can get along for one night" He told her and then leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Dean's lips felt soft to Ruby. She was surprised that she liked it and started to kiss back. She put her hand on his face as she continued to kiss him. Feeling his tounge against hers made her more excited. She then sensed somebody watching them and she broke the kiss and breathed heavily looking up at the waiter. "Yes?" She asked trying to catch a breath.

"Here's your check. I didn't want to interrupt so I'm sorry. You two's first Christmas together?" The old man asked as he handed them the check.

"Actually were not" Dean started but Ruby cut him off.

"Actually yes it is" She said staring at Dean. "Come on husband let's get home to our boy Sam" She said taking Dean's hand and smiled. "Thank you for the coffee. Merry Christmas" Ruby exclaimed as She and Dean left the Diner.

"Merry Christmas" Dean said back as he and Ruby went to the car. "Husband and Wife huh?" Dean asked her.

"Shut up." She said kind of harshly. "We needed a cover, Anyways Thank you for tonight I actually had fun." Ruby told him and placed her hands on his face as she kissed his cheeks. "I will find a way to save you. I promise" She told him and then disappeared into the darkness. While she was walking she smirked to herself. 'Yep Dean was defiantly a good kisser'

Dean just stood there and watched her leave as he whistled at her. 'What the hell just happened? Did he kiss a demon? Man Dad would have killed him' Dean thought and got in the impala and turned on some Christmas music. 'Dean still couldn't believe that he had a great time with a enemy. A demon that kissed him. Dean knew something just then. He wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep that night with out thinking of her. Of Ruby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The man watched the two leave and went to clean up the place. He had just finished when he felt somebody behind him. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that" He said and then turned into a beautiful woman. With Burnette streak hair and tan skin. She turned around to the demon next to her. "They just left."

"And what about the girl? What was she doing with the Winchester?" He asked in a dark meancing tone.

"I don't know. It's not my place to find out. But from the looks of it. That Demon girl has the hot's for him" She said.

"She could cause trouble. I should have kept her in hell" The man said walking around to the window watching the impala leave the Caffee.

"Do you want me to follow them? See what I can find out?" The woman said.

"No you have done enough here" He said and with a wave of his hand She heard the hell hounds coming.

"No master you promised" She said in fear. She started to scream as the hell hounds ripped her apart and sent her back to hell.

"Soon I will have the Colt and the Winchester's would be dead. As for you Ruby. I'll deal with you soon" The man said as the diner turned into a old burned down building.

Author's note: Well this is my first fic so please be kind. I'm kind of practicing here before I go onto bigger stories. Also I would like some pointers as well. And I don't know if I should do a sequel or make this into a full story. Let me know thanks.


End file.
